theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Davis Furr
As per many characters created by Rilani, Matthew Davis Furr initially started as a minor background character, but had grown to substantial prominence as the story of The Sky progressed. Foul-mouthed, angry at the world, and with a harsh phobia for germs, Davis made his debut in the Winds of Revelation as an angsty double agent for both Yin Zhen and Oz Kitmen before moving his allegiances to Marcus Vanhoy, where he is more slave than ally. Personality Davis hates people, and he hates germs. That, plain and simply, is the grand aspect of his personality. He finds the world a rotten, corrupted, and festering place with the people in power being nothing but sick degenerates - and his only goal in life is to rectify this. He's brash, quick-tempered, and abrasive, even pushing away the people he actually cares about. Terrible experiences from childhood has created a hatred in both himself and in others that spurs this antisocial habit. Biography Davis' family situation was never ideal. His father was a man who used Government welfare to satisfy his never ending lusts for alcohol and illegally-bought prostitutes, and his mother was a frail woman who could never escape the GRAV needle or the dealers that sold them to her. The household he lived in from early childhood was built upon the foundations of abuse and neglect, and filled with images and experiences that forever haunted him, even long after social services removed him from his parents' home. With his father sent to jail and his mother to rehab, Davis was sent to live with his new legal guardian, who was none other than his mother's sister, Tabitha (or 'Tabby' as he called her). She wasn't necessarily the most loving and altruistic mother-figure in the world, as she would constantly complain about his very existence and the money he would cost her... but he hardly complained. Her house was 'safe'. That was all he really dared to hope for. Growing up, despite the presence of his aunt, he found 'family' with his best friend and brother, the Calleranas. He stuck to Rilani like glue through school, and was beyond inspired by Griffin's outlook on life and 'fighting for justice'. He aimed to grow up to be like him, and to live as part of their family forever. In middle school, as his aunt's patience with him grew thin, he had even taken to virtually living with the Callerana's for a time. It was a content way of life... up until Aunt Tabitha came to the Callerana household to.. talk. Through the nine years of being apart from his parents, his father and mother had divorced, and his father had recently remarried. The talk was to confirm whether or not Davis would accept his father's invitation to come back to live with him, now that he had finally started his life on its right path. At first, Davis was completely against it. However, upon having a heart-to-heart with Griffin, he had agreed to give his father a second chance. At first, his decision seemed wonderfully worth it. After so long, he was finally getting a taste of what normal family would be like, living with his father, stepmother, and stepsister. The Calleranas even came over for a big Christmas celebration later that year. Things were, dare he would say, great. And then, come New Years, things started to feel... differently. Mainly with his stepsister, Claudia. Her merry outgoing nature seemed almost extinguished - like a bonfire hosed down and turned to a few weak embers. It was alarming, but Davis didn't know how to approach the situation, or even what to think about it. Until he came home early from soccer one day.... And, in doing so, his entire life changed within the instant. Because of what he had witnessed, and because his father and the police involved told him exactly what would happen if he tried to tell anyone else, Davis was haunted and plagued with horror and betrayal for years to come. The months passed and, helpless to do anything for his step-sister but watch her suffer, Davis' hopeless sadness soon shifted into anger. Anger at his father, the law, his step-sister, Griffin... but most of all, himself. Without really even realizing it, he began isolating himself from the ones he loved and instead surrounded himself with what could only be dubbed as the 'wrong crowd'. He quit the police explorers, began skipping classes, sneaking booze, getting high or GRAV'D at strangers' apartments, vandalizing, stealing... He did anything that would help vent his anger, to help punish himself, to distract him - ANYTHING. He did anything just to get away from his current situation until, at last, he just left his colony all together. What's more, he left it to become an assassin. However, the dream was short-lived, and he was soon employed under the leadership of Oz Kitmen for the Free Runner. Something in it gave him hope for a better future, in that maybe it could be instrumental for bringing the Government to its knees in some way, shape, or form. Something he would love to see. But then those dreams were crushed when he found Griffin, one of the incarnations of all the pain and hatred he felt every waking moment of every day, was the first mate to said ship. He sought another exit... and found Marcus Vanhoy with a proposition... who had a very VERY interesting story to tell. It seemed he had finally found what he was looking for. But then Traelene happened. And now.... Now he lays in a makeshift clinic underneath the first layer of ground on the colony of Traelene, weak with gunshot and stab wounds all over his body. The Free Runner was long-gone. The woman he went through so much trouble to save, Tully, was not too far away from him. And neither was Marcus Vanhoy. Additional Info *He's raised Jewish *He hates pork Fun with col erase by cesiashadia-d4yj9s7.jpg Davisforumpic zps535f3231.jpg 470962 10151013727847646 750151765 o.jpg *His phobia of germs didn't develop until he was almost in middle school *Davis loved to play soccer as a kid, and wanted to be Griffin when he grew up *His birthday shares the same day as Rilani (user)'s own childhood friend Category:Characters Category:Browse